The present invention relates to a slide rule used to select an appropriate material for constructing a bearing.
Traditionally, bearing materials have been selected in consideration of the service condition of the bearing concerned by referring to individual catalogues specifying them.
There are, however, problems in the conventional process of selecting bearing materials as follows.
(A) It is not possible to study various aspects of the bearing materials available, so that it is not possible to ascertain the best material for forming a particular bearing.
(B) It is a laborious task to select a bearing material.
(C) A great deal of time is required of the manufacturers of bearing materials, etc. if they are to make their products known to the public.
(D) It is difficult for persons devoid of expertises or designers to select the most suitable material for a bearing.